


Maximilien Headcannons

by LittleBitOffanfic



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-10-19
Updated: 2019-10-19
Packaged: 2020-12-24 09:40:11
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,427
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21097346
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/LittleBitOffanfic/pseuds/LittleBitOffanfic





	Maximilien Headcannons

Would you do some head cannons for Maximillian from Overwatch?   
\- Maximilien is a ominic whos used to getting what he wants. Hes able to play any situation to his advantage and knows how to keep his cards to his chest. That being said, he is totally stunned the first time he meets you.   
\- You were a new hostess at the casino and had already smiled your way into being a favourite with most of the regulars, and that included Maximilian. He didn’t have much to do with the hiring of staff at his casino, not really caring too much as long as everyone did their job, but he was thankful you had been hired.   
\- He watched as you elegantly made you way across the floor, asking patrons if they were okay and if the staff needed anything.   
\- But you didn’t know who Maximillian was. Well, you knew he was the owner, but you didn’t know his face, so you walked right up to him, asking if he needed anything. He chuckled, thanking you but declining your offer. It was a busy night, and he was staring at a roulette table. he could understand that you thought he was a patron.  
“How long have you been working here?” He asked, feeling a little refreshed at having someone smiling at him so genuinely. He knew most of his employees were scared of him and that smiles were fake. But yours seemed so genuine.   
“About a month or so. But I worked in a casino before so its been a really easy transition.” You smiled, nodding a little as you spoke to him like he were just a normal human on the street.   
“Do you enjoy it?” He tilts his head.   
“Very much so.” You grinned, pushing a stray strand of hair behind your ear in an endearing fashion.   
For a bit, he spoke with you, enjoying the company, until you had to leave to do another round. You bid him farewell. He watched as you walked away and one of the other girls carrying a tray of drinks rushed up to you, speaking in hush whispered, asking what he had wanted. You shrugged, obviously explaining that you had asked him if he needed anything. That was when she told you who he was. He chuckled in amused when your eyes went big, your mouth opening slightly as you realised. You didn’t dare look at him, and gave him a wide birth for the rest of the night.   
\- You had been mortified that you didn’t realize who he had been. You knew about Maximillian and everything that happened around him, and yet you had just waltzed up to him.   
\- And yet, at the end of the night, when all the patrons were gone, you found him standing at that roulette table still. Most of the staff had gone home and the managers went out through the back way, leaving you to lock up the front.   
You had to speak to him. You couldn’t avoid it.   
“Excuse me?” You called out, trying not to startle him as you walked up behind him. “Are you okay?”   
“Quite, my dear.” He turned to face you, adjusting his suit a little as he did. “Are you?”   
You couldn’t help but giggle a little, trying to hold it back.   
“Yes, I’m fine, thank you.” You glance down. Suddenly, a silver hand raised and pushed a strand of your hair out of your face and behind your ear.  
\- From that moment on, there was a bond formed between you and Maximillian. He was always there during the night you worked, and stayed until you finished. He offered you rides home, but you always refused, until one storming night with thunder and lightning. You were driven home in a large black car with a chauffeur and Maximillian seated on the other side. You had rubbed the back of your heels, and when he asked if you were okay, you told him that you needed to get new shoes because your current ones were rubbing too much.  
\- The next morning, you found a envelope with $1,000 in it, with a note that read “I cant have my best hostess in uncomfortable shoes”.   
\- That night, you went to Maximillian and tried to give him the envelope back, saying that it was a thoughtful thing but it was way too much. But he refused to take it. Eventually, you had to leave with the envelope of cash.   
\- And these gifts continued. Jewellery, flowers and chocolates were always delivered to your door. Every evening, you would thank Maximillian, but tell him it was too much. And he would chuckle and shake his head.   
\- Maximillian would grow incredibly fond of you.   
\- And you were falling deeply for the omnic. He was sweet and ever so charming. Every conversation made your heart flutter unlike anyone had ever made it before.   
\- “Have dinner with me?” He suddenly asked you one night, during your shift. You doubted your hearing and had to ask him again. “Tonight, will you accompany me to dinner?”   
“Im on shift.” You giggle, your cheeks going bright red. To which he told you it was quiet and you didn’t have to finish your shift tonight. So you agreed.   
\- Hes a gentleman, and takes you to a lovely restaurant. You’re just glad that your uniform is a nice dress that you can get away with wearing here. The evening was lovely and when he drops you home, he walks you to your door. But on the way up the small steps, you stumble and prepare to hit the floor but his arms wrap around you.   
\- You look up at him, and in a moment where you allow yourself to forget who he is, you leaned up and pressed your lips to his own metal ones.   
But you quickly remember and pull back, stumbling out of his arms.   
“Im sorry, im so sorry.” You mumble, unable to meet his red eyes. But before you could do anything, you felt a cold, metal hand cup your cheek and raise your head up so he could kiss you again. His other arm wraps around your back, pulling you tight against his hard chest as his hand rests on your lower back.   
\- After that kiss, something between you two changed, but in a good way. Maximillian invited you on dates (not on days you were working). he gave you his number and would call you most days to talk with you, especially on days where he couldn’t be at the casino.   
\- One evening, you noticed someone was watching your house. You didn’t know what to do so you called Maximillian.   
“Oh, do not be alarmed. he’s one of my men.” Maximillian told you that he now had security follow you to make sure you were safe.   
\- Of course, everyone at work knows about what’s happening between you and the owner. But they don’t really care, as long as youre okay and business is still good. In fact, most comment on how Maximillian is always in a better mood when you’re about.   
\- He calls you loads of sweet pet names. Dear, darling, mon amour and mon tresor as some of his favourites.   
\- As the relationship becomes deeper and more intimate, Max finds himself longing for your touch, to the point he would turn up at your door at any time, night or day.  
\- Maximillian prefers to take you back to his home though, because its better protected. It’s a large house, decorated with the finest furniture and paintings. Of course, your favourite place is in his bed.   
\- He is incredible in bed. he enjoys spending hours in bed with you, drawing out the love making and liking to leave you panting and sweating.   
\- He speaks to you in French when he really worked up. If you’re pressed up against a wall while he kisses you and allows his hands to roam over your body, he’ll start muttering in French to you. Its his way to hiding his secret. Which his that hes fallen totally in love with you.   
\- One evening (after you had looked up some basic French phrases and some that you remembered him saying), he was muttering his love for you when you said “Je t’aime” (I love you). He about lost his mind, his mind scrambling to comprehend your words as he repeated it in english to you for the first time.   
\- He’ll take you on shopping trips, and anything you even glance at is yours.   
\- He likes to spoil you beyond belief.


End file.
